


Bet

by MissRosaDiaz



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Teasing, dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRosaDiaz/pseuds/MissRosaDiaz
Summary: Rosa just lost a bet with Gina & she's forced out to obey everything Gina wanted.A lame one-shot smut I tried doing while I'm bored at work. Let me know your thoughts!





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to proofread this, so I apologize in advance.

“Rosa, you look awful, are you sick?”

 **T** he intoxicating scent of caffeine crept through sculptured crevices as lithe fingers are found coiled around the thin paper cup, a maneuvering of Rosa’s bony wrist allowing the liquid within to sway by the brim as the warm breeze caresses her complex. However it wasn’t the bitter aroma of coffee the one to capture her attention amidst a chaotic city, but the one emanating from the silhouette of female found meters from where she was seated – Gina’s intense stare met her glare; indicating a silent scream for mercy as she tightened her grip along the deformed cup around her slender fingers.

“Rosa, are you listening?”

“I’m alright, Amy. Diazes doesn’t get sick - now stop worrying and work on the case Captain gave yesterday.” She managed to utter out nonchalantly towards the other detective, hoping that it was enough reassurance for Amy to leave her alone for now.

“Yeah Santiago, don’t worry too much about Rosa. I’m sure she can endure whatever it is. She’s a tough girl, isn’t she?” Gina mused in her typical manner; her gaze fell upon the silent struggle of the Latina. “She lost on a huge bet just last night.” She added, giving Amy one of her adorable-yet-suspicious smile.

“You two are acting weird. Nevermind, just make sure you don’t end up killing each other. I need to grab the autopsy report from Hanna, I’ll catch both of you later.” Amy shrugged it off, thinking how Gina had been pranking Rosa quite frequently the past few days and she was pretty sure it was the same this time. Gina’s orbs followed the sergeant as she left the workplace before glancing towards Rosa’s direction once more.

“You’re doing pretty well, love. I wonder if…” She paused, her dainty thumb ran across a button of the small device – a grin slowly made way along her cherry tinted lips. “…you can do better than that.” She finished her sentence, watching Rosa’s eye widen, her balled up fist tightened.

“Gina, cut the crap- I’m cutting you into pieces once I get my hands on you.”

“Bite me.” And with that, Gina found herself maximizing the settings, showing the Latina who’s in charge & how the latter’s threats would never work on her. “I wonder what’s stopping you on doing so. Aren’t you /the/ badass?” She teased, getting her colleague’s attention. Rosa was sweating, her straigtened raven locks was sticking along her forehead as she heaved a deep breath. A low whimper escaped the taller woman’s lips, as she lowered her gaze, trying her best to contain herself & not make a scene out of what’s happening.

She couldn’t exactly tell which was more embarrassing: Her, losing to Gina over a simple archery match – or the situation she was stuck right now; a bullet vibrator inside her and Gina having the remote to it for the whole day. She was near begging that the battery of the sexual toy dies out soon so she could work at least one decent case she was assigned to. Gina could tell how close the latter was, Rosa always had this distinctive gesture of gritting her teeth unconsciously when she’s about to reach her peak. Being the evil being she typically was, just as Rosa started grinding her teeth together, the toy died out, leaving her lover frustrated, shooting her the deadliest glare she had ever seen from her.

_Hot._

“Oops.” She muttered softly from her desk, the movement of her lips was made obvious to annoy Rosa furthermore. “Oh god, Ro-ro, you’re a mess. Are you sure you’re alright? I can drive you home if you want.” Linetti spoke tauntingly as she took huge steps until she found herself in front of the Detective’s desk. “Let’s get you home… or do I need to lock you up again?” Gina asked, her head gestured a teasing tilt, waiting for the other’s response.

“I swear to god, Gina—I can’t leave so much paperworks.”

“I’ll finish them for you, my hands work like magic, have you forgotten?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh please, Diaz. You agree with me for sure.” Not long after, to Rosa’s defeat, she found herself seated on the passenger seat of Gina’s new car – it was a birthday gift given by Rosa and it had been a lot useful to their advantage. Her legs met as she tightened them close, hearing the low sounds of the leather pants hitting each other. “You’re such a bitch for doing that- I can’t believe this.” She exhaled frustratingly, making Gina emit a gentle chuckle of victory.

“You lost the bet, Ro-ro. Don’t be such a crybaby, you looked good trying to survive.”

“Unbeliev—“

"Shhh. I liked it better when you talked less, sweetie.” Gina responded, succeeding on fishing out the vibrator’s tiny remote on her cardigan’s pocket, turning it on the highest speed to distract the other from her whines. “There, that should do it.”

“Gina!” For the first time today, Rosa emitted sharp inhale followed by a careless moan, pushing herself further to the seat as the familiar heat had returned to torture her. “F-fuck, no—“ Chuckle spilled through parted lips of Gina in a calculated set of seconds, however dissipating as soon as it came by the pale shape of her palm cloaking the sound.

“No? Are you really sure about that, Rosa?” It came with a hasty shift of Gina’s demeanor when cold stone consumed her features and vacancy glossing hazel hues kept captive by the Latina. Gina sped up unconsciously as there was no denying of how eager she was to tease Rosa further. The taller female’s eyes were clenched shut as soft whimpers and groans escaped her lips – Gina always enjoyed how submissive the other looked despite her cold facade.

“I c-can’t—“ Rosa’s voice broke Gina’s attention over the road, mentally thanking how they miraculously ended up on Gina’s apartment. Rosa repeated the same gesture; gritting her teeth out of the intense pleasure building up, Gina knew what to do. And off the toy went. “Fucking hell, stop doing that!”

“You seem to enjoy it though, seems like my girl’s into edging after all.”

 

\---------- // ----------------- // -------------

 

Gina would've been killed by the latter if it weren't for her graceful blackmails & commands; the tall brunette found herself trapped, obeying the other's request. The unending torture had to come to an end, and so she continued obeying Gina even if it had to crush her ego. 

Instead, she was found laying on her back, her delicate skin met the cotton fabric of their bed's sheet - with her lengthy slim legs wide open for her lover. Gina's smirk never left her dainty pair of lips followed by a soft hum as the assistant's warm breath slowly crawled their way along Rosa's inner thigh. "The first time you lost, I made you wear pink. Pink. Can you believe that? And now, this." She cooed tauntingly, making the latina roll her eyes and yet again, emit a whimper that satisfied Gina. 

To reward the frustrated Diaz, Gina finally trailed gentle kisses over Rosa's skin, earning an airy moan. 

"Stop teasing, damn it." The Latina exclaimed as her slender fingers found home around Gina's auburn locks, her fingernails lightly grazing on her scalp; it was her way of begging without having voice out her needs & Gina knew better. Lowering herself, Gina's tongue ran along the other's slit slowly, giving Rosa the slow burn of having to buck her hips for more friction. "Gina, please-"

That was a cue for the dominant one to diminish her games, her movement remained graceful as her tongue swirled around the swollen nub of the other, bringing Rosa's mouth agape over the intense pleasure. Soon, the auburn haired female found a pace with her tongue's movement, flicking the sensitive nub, only to silently smile as Rosa's high pitched moans started dancing around her ear like a music. 

"Shit, Gina, yes, t-there--"

There she was again, that familiar sound of Rosa's teeth gritting  could be heard and Gina could only softly scoff - it was a mere mannerism of how proud she was being able to bring the latter over the edge. Feeling the taller woman's fingers tighten up around her hair, she knew the other was close. "Fuck, fuck, fuck--" 

Rosa tried her best to close her legs as the waves of orgasm hit her hard, she had this soft toned whimpers after the high & the need to breathe was undeniable. Gina, on the other hand pulled away slowly, watching her lover in such weak state, she enjoyed how the other tried her best to regain herself, in a few seconds, she's sure of how Rosa would be threatening her once again. 

"Good?"

"Stop asking such embarrassing questions, Gina-"

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"What?"

"Mm?" In such stern way, plush couplets curved upwards at the corners as he played along with her little statement, lithe fingertips found home through Rosa's wet slit, careful & sneakily, Gina slid two fingers in, looking through the gasp that Rosa had as she realized what was about to happen. 

"I just came!"

"And?" The older voiced out nonchalantly, excited yet attentive orbs of vision could only blink at the younger below her as she tilted her head lightly. She felt how Rosa tightened up around her fingers, and how the slightest movement made her squirm; she loved how sensitive the latina gets every damn time. A mass of air bursting through parted lips as the flick of her digits allowed to finally move; Gina's hues were to accompany the gracious motion.

"Oh god, Gina--" Rosa's voice sounded weaker this time around & Gina found entertainment, satisfaction & maybe even contentment around it. She fastened her pace and watched the other writhe under her. 

"Tight. I learned something today." She muttered softly over the moaning woman who had no chance to respond. Her fingers moved continuously before humming teasingly. "Watch." Twirling her fingers inside Rosa, she heard a low & short squeal that escaped Rosa's delicate lips, her head moving intensely left & right and that was when Gina curled her digits, finding the sensitive Gspot. 

It was then she felt how the detective's nails dug on her arm, leaving crescent shaped marks along her own milky skin. Rosa was near passing out, she curled her body in defeat, feeling her cheek warm up over their session. 

"Good?"

"Gina!"

"Not yet? Alri--"

"No! Good, good! I-it was great."

"Now that's what I deserve to hear." Gina gleefully responded, her lips curling into a genuine smile as she parted her lips to speak. "I love you."

"And I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Dianetti shippers! I'm new to the fandom and I have made a few fanfics for these two lovies! I also made a SNS au on twitter (which is a fluff & comedic one) - I'm @MissRosaDiaz  
> https://twitter.com/MissRosaDiaz Please follow me & I automatically follow back b99 stans. You may also suggest new Au and plotlines that I can make for this two!


End file.
